galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Naval Craft
Skiff-class Vessels Divetug: Diving tugs are basically just engines with handles and fins on the side, allowing the pilot to go faster underwater than they would just using their arms and legs. Can't really be modified. Controlled with Profession/Pilot or Sailor. Skimmer: ''Lightweight crafts made primarily for racing, commonly used as recreational boats. Freelancers are known to use them as short-range recon craft for their speed. Often made with fancy designs. ''Minisub: ''Popular for explorers and undersea engineers; they can go down fairly deep and carry a sufficient amount of materials. Freelancer companies and military operations are known for using them en masse in combat actions. They can be armed with a single Large torpedo bay at the cost of space for 3 passengers. Comes standard with a Basic Sonar Array. ''PT Boat: ''Small, inexpensive craft used for keeping rivers and coastlines safe. Too small to be used for direct combat against larger craft unless sent out in huge groups. They can be equipped with a single Large weapon and two Medium heavy weapons platforms. ''Explorator: ''Large and heavy craft, these are frequently used by civilians as fishing boats, cargo freighters, refugee ships, or houseboats. Groups who need troop transports but are low on funds are known to use them to move battalions at a time. ''Fanboat: ''Light weight, fast boats that skim over the surface of rivers and swamps, relying on heavy fans behind the driver's seat rather than props under the water. Primarily used by river fishers or swamp hunters, sometimes by couriers for their speed. ''Yacht: ''A common purchase for wealthy people for leisurely activities, they have significant cargo space that is often used by more well-off Freelancers or archaelogical crews to handle offshore activities and tote large amounts of goods around. They are a poor choice for combat ops, but if pressed into service they have enough space to mount one Large weapon or three Medium heavy weapons platforms. Cruiser-class Vessels ''Francisca: ''One of the most popular battlecruiser designs, developed by Luwuinnese engineers, Francisca's are seen all over the worlds. Highly adaptable and capable of carrying huge complements of men and materiel, they can either be powerful destroyers or- as several clever minds have proven in the past- completely overhauled to be well defended cruise liners or cargo freighters. As a civilian vessel, they come standard with four Cargo Modules and two Extra Armors (does not use hardpoints). As a military vessel, they come standard with six dual-linked Large machineguns, and have further space to mount three triple-linked Huge weapons platforms and up to twenty four Medium heavy weapons platforms. If the cargo hold isn't used for materiel but rather people, they can store up to 3000 people below decks. ''Narwhal: Immense submarines primarily used as direct combat ships, Narwhals come standard with four Huge torpedo bays and have enough space to mount an extra six Large weapons platforms and five dual-linked Medium heavy weapons turrets, which can be retracted until they surface. They are considerably maneuverable for something so huge, and almost alarming fast. Civilian enterprises are known to purchase them for industrial purposes, especially on Uwibami- they can easily be refit to hold smaller subs for transporting workers to deep-sea facilities to work in safety with the promise of a very big fish protecting them. Common Vehicles Back to Main Page